The Blame Game
by Kariselizabethdt
Summary: When Kara sets all the Avengers into a trap leading her best friend to his death she learns the hard way that leading a pack superheroes isn't as easy as she thought and ends up faces many trials and troubles... Disclaimer: Anything from the Marvel Universe is not mine...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blame

"Loki," I whispered under my breath as I grasped his hand. It was cold... stiff... lifeless. I felt a hot tear

stream down my face as the wave of reality hit me hard sending me under. "NO!" I pleaded. "No, no, no. You're ok.

You're ok. I repeated as I sat up. You're ok." I placed his head in my lap rocking him back and forth and repeating those

words, "You're ok." as if they'd spring life back into his stiff body. Then it happened. The tears came like a HUGE flood. I

sat there and cried until my eyes became dry. I wondered " Why!? Why!? Why you and not me!?" I blamed myself. If I

hadn't let into his complaining about having to stay behind while the rest of the Avengers went on the mission he would

have been alright. But now he was dead and it was "my" fault. Thinking about the Avengers quickly brought back the

thought that Loki's death might not be the only one on my hands. I stood up quickly wiping the tears off my face but that

didn't stop more from coming. So I decided to quit putting in the pointless effort on that. I walked around. Then I saw

something glowing from a couple feet away. It was Captain America's shield but he was nowhere to be found. Oh, what

had I done!? My tears stopped as I sat down on what used to be our spaceship and was now a huge chunk of damaged

metal and thought, "Ok, what now?" Seconds later I heard groaning. I ran over to where it had come from. "Thor!" I

shouted the second I saw him. He took a minute to get everything clear and remember what happened in his head. Then

suddenly he remembered, "Loki. Is he..." His voice trailed off as I dropped to my knees at the mention of my best friend

whom I had killed. The tears started again. The world got blurry and started to spin. Next thing I knew I was awake in

my bed at home with no recognition of what had happened after that. Just that I was home, and that my best friend in

the whole wouldn't be there to visit me when I was sad or alone and there was "nothing" I could do about it.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this. The next chapter will give you a base of what really happened and

who the girl telling the story is. The next chapter will also be 4 years later from what you just read. I hope you enjoyed it

and PLEASE leave a review down below! Thanks! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 1: Blame

"Loki," I whispered under my breath as I grasped his hand. It was cold... stiff... lifeless. I felt a hot tear

stream down my face as the wave of reality hit me hard sending me under. "NO!" I pleaded. "No, no, no. You're ok.

You're ok. I repeated as I sat up. You're ok." I placed his head in my lap rocking him back and forth and repeating those

words, "You're ok." as if they'd spring life back into his stiff body. Then it happened. The tears came like a HUGE flood. I

sat there and cried until my eyes became dry. I wondered " Why!? Why!? Why you and not me!?" I blamed myself. If I

hadn't let into his complaining about having to stay behind while the rest of the Avengers went on the mission he would

have been alright. But now he was dead and it was "my" fault. Thinking about the Avengers quickly brought back the

thought that Loki's death might not be the only one on my hands. I stood up quickly wiping the tears off my face but that

didn't stop more from coming. So I decided to quit putting in the pointless effort on that. I walked around. Then I saw

something glowing from a couple feet away. It was Captain America's shield but he was nowhere to be found. Oh, what

had I done!? My tears stopped as I sat down on what used to be our spaceship and was now a huge chunk of damaged

metal and thought, "Ok, what now?" Seconds later I heard groaning. I ran over to where it had come from. "Thor!" I

shouted the second I saw him. He took a minute to get everything clear and remember what happened in his head. Then

suddenly he remembered, "Loki. Is he..." His voice trailed off as I dropped to my knees at the mention of my best friend

whom I had killed. The tears started again. The world got blurry and started to spin. Next thing I knew I was awake in

my bed at home with no recognition of what had happened after that. Just that I was home, and that my best friend in

the whole wouldn't be there to visit me when I was sad or alone and there was "nothing" I could do about it.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this. The next chapter will give you a base of what really happened and

who the girl telling the story is. The next chapter will also be 4 years later from what you just read. I hope you enjoyed it

and PLEASE leave a review down below! Thanks! Enjoy!


End file.
